1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data communication system and a data communication method.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication system, especially wireless data communication system, is common to our daily life. The receiving circuit block of a data communication system in a computer system receives the wireless signal, such as a satellite TV signal, through the antenna. The circuit board of the data communication system on a smaller computer system such as a notebook or a barebone computer often has a smaller area as well. Thus, besides the circuit board (as motherboard) of the receiving circuit block, another circuit board (as daughterboard) is needed if an additional function circuit block is present. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional data communication system 1. The data communication system 1 comprises an antenna 10, a first cable 12, a receiving circuit block 14 and a function circuit block 16. The receiving circuit block 14 and the function circuit block 16 are placed on two separated boards. The receiving circuit block 14 receives the analog data signal 11 from the antenna 10 through the first cable 12 and further converts the analog data signal 11 into a digital data 13. After the conversion, the receiving circuit block 14 transfers the digital data 13 to the host 18. However, the host 18 needs a second cable 12′ between the host and the function circuit block 16 to send the control signal 15 to control the function circuit block 16. Thus, to a smaller computer system, the second cable 12′ is an additional spatial cost, which is an undesirable result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a data communication system and a data communication method that are able to transfer the control signal without increasing the spatial cost of the system. The present invention addresses such a need.